Olivier, Rivaul et Compagnie
by Fan-de-Sciences-Fictions
Summary: Après le match contre le Brésil Olivier finit par déclarer ses sentiments à Patty et finit par revoir d'anciennes amies à lui après cet évènement celui-ci va les soutenir dans plusieurs épreuves et par changer légèrement l'histoire.


Olivier - Rivaul et Compagnies

* * *

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Olive et Tom Le Retour appartient uniquement à Gisaburo Sugii, Kazuhiko Tada et Kaoru Kurosaki. Seul l'histoire et les OC m'appartiennent.

Genre : Romance/Amitié/Famille

Classer : K+ peut être plus tard dans l'histoire T ou M à voir

* * *

L'histoire se passe après l'épisode 52 de la série Olive et Tom Le Retour.

Résumé : Après le match contre le Brésil Olivier finit par déclarer ses sentiments à Patty et finit par revoir d'anciennes amies à lui après cet évènement celui-ci va les soutenir dans plusieurs épreuves et par changer légèrement l'histoire.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : le Japon champion du monde

PDV Exterieur

Le match venait de se terminer par la victoire du Japon contre le Brésil, 4 buts à 2 le Brésil venait de perdre son titre de champion dans les gradins c'était le délire du côté des Japonais qui venait pour la première fois de gagner la coupe du monde, du côté des joueurs Brésiliens ceux-ci étaient tristes d'avoir perdu le match mais Rivaul leur remonta le moral.

\- Aller ce n'est pas grave des finales de coupe du monde il y en aura d'autres, dit-il

\- Soyez fiers du match que vous venez de faire, leur dit Carlos

Après le bref discours de Carlos et Rivaul les joueurs brésiliens se reprirent et sortirent du terrain la tête haute et avec le sourire pendant ce temps l'équipe d'Olivier recevait la coupe du monde donnée par le Président de la Fédération de Football, avant de la lever le plus haut possible en signe de victoire et en guise de manifestation de leur joie. Ils firent même un tour de terrain avec le trophée sous les acclamations du public japonais.

Après le match l'équipe du Japon quitta le stade et alla dans leur centre d'entraînement où avait lieu une fête pour célébrer leur victoire, alors que la fête battait son plein Olivier se dirigea vers Patty et lui demanda de le suivre car il souhaitait lui parler en privé se qu'elle accepta aussitôt, et ils se dirigèrent vers une salle un peu plus et à l'abri du bruit, ils y entrèrent puis Olivier ferma la porte pour étouffer le bruit.

\- De quoi voulez tu me parler Olivier ? Demanda Patty

\- Voilà sa fait de nombreuses années qu'on se connait toi et moi et nous nous sommes toujours très bien entendu, commença Olivier

\- C'est vrai, dit Patty

\- Alors je voudrais te demander veux tu sortir avec moi Patty ? Demanda Olivier

\- OUI, la réponse est oui bien sûr que je veux sortir avec toi Olivier, dit Patty heureuse comme jamais auparavant, en sautant au cou d'Olivier qui la réceptionna sans problème en riant soulagé qu'elle est dit oui.

Celui-ci la regarda tendrement et avec joie, avant de l'embrasser tendrement et Patty lui répondit avec joie, le baiser tendre au départ devient de plus en plus passionné au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, ils finirent par se séparer l'un de l'autre lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle, ils se regardèrent tendrement et avec joie avant de partir rejoindre les autres.

Ce fut Thomas le premier à remarquer leur rapprochement en constatant qu'ils se tenaient la main et aux regards amoureux qu'ils se lançaient. Ben et Mark furent les suivants à le remarquer et ils accompagnèrent Thomas qui se diriger vers leur capitaine.

\- Félicitation à vous deux, dit Thomas en souriant

\- Il était temps Olivier je commençais à me demander quand est-ce que tu lui demanderai de sortir avec toi, dit Mark amusé

\- Depuis le temps que vous vous tourner autour je suis content pour vous, dit Ben

\- Merci, dirent Patty et Olivier en rougissant légèrement suite aux commentaires de leurs amis.

\- Alors Olivier tu vas rester les deux semaines de pauses ici au Japon ou tu vas retourner en Espagne un peu avant la fin de la pause ? Demanda Thomas

\- Je rentrerai en Espagne deux jours avant la fin de la pause pour récupérer du décalage horaire et pour me préparer pour l'entrainement du lendemain, dit Olivier. Et vous ? Demanda-t-il ensuite

\- Moi je reste dix premiers jours ici et après je rentre en Allemagne ! Dit Thomas

\- Je rentrerai moi aussi deux jours avant la reprise, dit Mark

\- Je vois, dit Olivier. Bon il est temps d'aller au centre du club pour fêter notre victoire non ?

\- C'est vrai allons-y ! Dit Mark

Ils se dirigèrent alors tous les quatre vers le parking où le car les attendait avec le reste de l'équipe et l'entraîneur, puis ils grimpèrent à l'intérieur et une fois qu'ils furent tous les quatre installés sur leur siège, le car démarra et se dirigea vers la fédération du club. Une fois arrivés tous les joueurs furent félicités une fois à l'intérieur, pour leur victoire par les dirigeants du club et la fête commença ! On pouvait sentir qu'il y avait de la bonne ambiance et que tout le monde s'amuser et qu'ils étaient contents de leur victoire !

Durant la soirée les joueurs parlèrent entre eux et échangèrent les nouvelles au sujet de leurs familles et sur ce qu'ils feront une fois de retour dans le pays de leur club étranger, Olivier profita de ce moment pour demander à Patty de le raccompagner sur l'un des balcons de la fédération de football du Japon car il souhaitait lui parler, celle-ci accepta tout de suite et ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers l'un des balcons/terrasses extérieures de la fédération ! Une fois à l'extérieur Olivier se tourna pour faire face à Patty et la regarda droit dans les yeux avec le visage sérieux, Patty voyant cette expression sur son visage le regarda avec interrogation.

\- Qui y a t-il Olivier ? Demanda Patty

\- Il faut qu'on parle avant que l'on partent tous les deux en Espagne, répondit Olivier

\- Bien sûr de quoi veux-tu que nous parlions Olivier ? Demanda à nouveau Patty

\- Ecoute Patty je sais que tu es une fille très jalouse quand on en vient à moi, mais il va falloir que tu apprennes à gérer ça, parce que sinon notre couple ne tiendra pas ! Tipi m'a dit le scandale que tu lui avais fait quand elle m'avait encouragé lors d'un match quand nous étions plus jeunes, heureusement elle n'a pas pris ombrage mais j'ai des amies filles je précises avec lesquels je suis ami, certaines le sont depuis ma plus tendre enfance et les autres je suis venu à les connaître entre mes 10-15 ans et je n'ai nul envie de les perdre à cause de toi et de ton fort caractère ! Expliqua-t-il à Patty. Certaines de mes plus vieilles amies vont essayer de me rendre visite en Espagne et il est hors de question que tu les fasses fuir parce qu'elles passeront du temps avec moi ! Je n'ai pas vu l'une d'entre elles depuis 12 ans et il nous a été extrêmement difficile de communiquer durant cette période donc il est hors de question, que tu la blesses elle ou les autres car elles sont très sensibles et très susceptibles. Si tu les blessent non seulement elles risquent d'arrêter d'être mes amies pour te faire plaisir mais en plus je ne te pardonnerai jamais d'être responsable de ça et notre couple récent se terminera avant même qu'il est eu une chance de bien fonctionner ! Dit Olivier très sérieusement et en regardant Patty droit dans les yeux pour que celle-ci comprenne qu'il ne plaisantait pas

\- Je te promets Olivier de faire des efforts au sujet de ma jalousie et de ne pas blesser tes amies quand elles viendront te rendre visite en Espagne, dit Patty

\- Je te remercie Patty, dit Olivier soulagé

\- Je t'en prie Olivier allons rejoindre les autres maintenant, dit Patty

Ils allèrent ensuite rejoindre leurs amis et ils passèrent tous une excellente soirée et à la fin de celle-ci, ils rentrèrent tous chez eux se reposer ! Le lendemain tous les joueurs restèrent dans leurs lits à dormir le plus possible et à se détendre !

Et les jours suivants les joueurs passèrent du temps avec leurs familles surtout Ben, Thomas, Nicolas, Mark et Olivier qui jouaient tous dans des clubs étrangers et qui allaient devoir quitter le Japon d'ici une semaine grand maximum.


End file.
